Field
Various features relate to an integrated device package that includes a silicon bridge in an encapsulation layer.
Background
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional configuration of an integrated package that includes multiple dies. Specifically, FIG. 1 illustrates an integrated package 100 that includes a package substrate 104, a first die 106, and a second die 108. The integrated package 100 is coupled to a printed circuit board (PCB) 102 through a first set of solder balls 105. The first die 106 is coupled to the package substrate 104 through a second set of solder balls 107. The second die 108 is coupled to the package substrate 104 through a third set of solder balls 109. The package substrate 104 includes one or more dielectric layers 110, and a set of interconnects 112 (e.g., traces and vias). The set of interconnects 112 is coupled to the first, second, and third set of solder balls 105, 107, and 109. The first die 106 and the second die 108 may be electrically coupled to each other through the second set of solder balls 107, the set of interconnects 112, and the third set of solder balls 109.
One drawback of the integrated package 100 shown in FIG. 1 is that it creates an integrated package with a form factor that may be too large for the needs of mobile computing devices. This may result in a package that is either too large and/or too thick. That is, the integrated package configuration shown in FIG. 1 may be too thick and/or have a surface area that is too large to meet the needs and/or requirements of mobile computing devices.
Another drawback of the integrated package 100 is that the configuration of the set of interconnects 112 does not provide high density interconnects between the first die 106 and the second 108. This greatly limits the number of interconnects that can exist between the first and second dies 106 and 108, thus limiting the communication bandwidth between the first and second dies 106 and 108.
Therefore, there is a need for an integrated package that includes high density interconnects between dies. Ideally, such an integrated package will have a better form factor, while at the same time meeting the needs and/or requirements of mobile computing devices.